


Sogno di una notte di primavera.

by rainbowdasharp



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, More like I wanted to write an elogy for Tenn Kujou, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: [...] E allora i capelli rosati sembrano riprendere i colori dei ciliegi in fiore, anche quando fuori è estate, autunno o inverno; se li sfiora e li accarezza, sente che marzo è alle porte. È sopito nel suo volto rilassato – altra visione unica, sempre preso a guardare dritto verso il futuro che desidera per loro – si riposa dietro le sue palpebre chiuse. E anche se è novembre, anche se gli alberi sono spogli, in quei momenti sembrano riprendere vita.| flashfic, gakutenn |





	Sogno di una notte di primavera.

#  Sogno di una notte di primavera

* * *

* * *

Ha l'aspetto della primavera. 

Non sa bene il perché, ma è l'unica cosa che riesce davvero a pensare quando lo guarda: c'è qualcosa di inafferrabile nel modo in cui respira lentamente ed è incredibilmente stucchevole, lo sa, ma quelle rare volte in cui riesce ad osservarlo mentre dorme, la mente si riempie di parole che difficilmente elabora. 

E allora i capelli rosati sembrano riprendere i colori dei ciliegi in fiore, anche quando fuori è estate, autunno o inverno; se li sfiora e li accarezza, sente che marzo è alle porte. È sopito nel suo volto rilassato – altra visione unica, sempre preso a guardare dritto verso il futuro che desidera per loro – si riposa dietro le sue palpebre chiuse. E anche se è novembre, anche se gli alberi sono spogli, in quei momenti sembrano riprendere vita. 

E la sua pelle, quel carnato pallido che ricopre il suo corpo con la leggerezza e la morbidezza di un velo, è fresca come l'acqua che scorre veloce, troppo libera per essere afferrata, verso il mare. Le ciglia lunghe che adornano i suoi occhi somigliano ai prati che, ancora, sono adombrati in parte dalla neve ma che iniziano di nuovo a respirare dopo il freddo e si risvegliano. Gli pare quasi di sentire il profumo dei fiori che sbocciano, lentamente, chi prima e chi dopo. 

Lo accarezza dolcemente, desidera quei petali che ha al posto delle labbra ma non abbastanza da interrompere il suo sonno. Sa che, una volta aperti gli occhi, quell'incantesimo si romperà e quelle due iridi pescate torneranno a guardarlo con finta supponenza, come se fosse capitato per sbaglio sotto le sue lenzuola. Come se il fatto stesso che abbia dormito stretto a lui fosse un onore, oltre che un piacere. 

E allora tornerà anche Gaku a smettere di pensare alla primavera; il pensiero di quell'esplosione di colori gentili sbiadirà lentamente, durante il giorno, quando con la loro impetuosità calcheranno chissà quale palco e tornerà ad essere un sogno sussurrato – reale, che adesso può sfiorare con mano, ma che al momento rimane questo. 

Per adesso, però, si crogiola ancora in quell'assaggio: un sogno di una notte di primavera.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:Ho scritto  
> tutto terribilmente di getto. Ho pensato a Tenn che dorme ed  
> è uscito questo -...- Immaginavo diversa la prima cosa con  
> cui gettarmi nel fandom di i7, ma non posso dire che non mi dispiaccia.  
> Praticamente è una ode a Tenn Kujou (da parte mia  
> più che di quella di Gaku, but still) - spero  
> vi piaccia!


End file.
